HOT Spring Trouble take II
by DrasNocturne
Summary: Oi I took out the 1st HST and replaced it w/ this ^^ same thing JUST READ ^^ I fixed it up though and changed a lot R/R *part 3 up!!!* ^^ -_-' *sigh*
1. La la la THE ARRIVAL!

"We're Here!!!" Ladree exclaimed and smiled one of her biggest smiles "ahhhhhhhhhhh Hot Springs, luxurious Hot Springs..." A dreamy, flushed look came over her face.  
  
Though Hikaru, Umi and Fuu didn't seem too happy  
  
They entered into a large circular room and Umi and Ladree took to one uh, side? A/U: Circle no corner ^^ of the room and started in a hushed conversation while Fuu and Hikaru were with the rest.  
  
"Huh? No smiley? *sniffle* *sniffle*"  
  
Umi gulped "Oo..."  
  
"*Sniffle* *sniffle* WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA A/U: I MISS MZF she hasn't been e-mailing me back so I dedicate this cry to her AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I BUSTED MY ENTIRE ALLOWANCE FOR THIS WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Some anonymous voice "Shut her up o lord god someone shut her up."  
  
Everyone looked at her Umi said A/U: screamed? "shuddup, it's not like it's hurting you, you're richer than anyone here and it's your House, SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO USE ANY MONEY!!!!"  
  
"........Okies, *sniffle* Meanie. Aaaaaaanyways uh, why so glum? ^^"  
  
"*sigh* We-el uh, to put it simply it's like this *clears throat twice*" in hushed, angry, violent, annoyed, furious, indignant, irate, ireful, mad, wrathful, fierce, vehement, violent tone "WHY ON EARTH DID YOU HAVE TO BRING THEM!?!?" Pointing at A/U: Uhhhh.... ehehehehehe Satoru, Masaru, Kakeru, Kuu and their Parents A/U: "-_- "*sniffle* I thought this would be a trip where we could spend more time with them" Pointing another finger at A/U: Uhhhhh.... Lantis, Eagle, Clef, Ascot, Ferio, Presea, Sierra A/U: Oh yeah everyone's here except for Nova and that annoying little Pixie who'll most likely ruin everything Alcione (^^) Geo, Zazu A/U: MZF COME BACK TO FF.NET!!! and everyone else.  
  
A wicked smile came over Ladree's lips "Whhhhhyyyyy? Ya wanna do summin with them?" pointing her head in the direction of....uh... what do I call them? Outworlders?  
  
"O.O You're disgusting!!! ewwwwww" A deep red flush came over her cheeks.  
  
Ladree's mouth was agape "YOU DO!!! O MY GOD!!!"  
  
"I DO NOT!!! It's just well my parents...." she blushed deeper.  
  
And a wide grin formed on her friends lips "Awwwwww, ya scared mommy'll find out about your widdle crush on ________?" A/U: I know this will ruin things a bit for some ppl out there but POLL!!! ^^ Ascot or Clef? For now just fill in the blanks  
  
Umi took out her mallet (that had strange imprints of a bashed Makona underneath O.O) "Shuddup" she chibified and was standing over Ladree with a threatening stance.  
  
"Hee, Hee anyways wanna go choose our rooms?"  
  
"*sigh* Sure, sure maybe it'll even take my mind off some things."  
  
  
  
^^ YAY!!! Guys I know that was short but mesa still a small kid T-chan: NOT!!! Me: Shuddup *bashes T-chan with a mallet that had strange imprints of a bashed Makona underneath O.O and bashes T* T: Owwwww... anyways mesa not that good writer and I just wanted to change some Hotspring trouble 'cause I thought the first one sucked bad ^^ Soooooo I decided to change it.... Sorry ^^ Anyways who's it gunna be Clef or Ascot?  
  
b Voters /b  
  
Clef: ME!!! ^^  
  
Ascot: --sumimasen but no one yet- 


	2. Pokie

Authors Notes: VOTE!!! P.S. thanks reviewers ^^ YAY!!! MZF's back, special thanks to the Ff. Heart, Neko-Kelcie, MZF, Immortal Angel, WaterGoddess, and xgirlrogue. anyways here...  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
'twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house/ Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .................. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA JUST KIDDING that was long^^...then on with the story, anyways Umi was on the floor with her arms and legs out no doubt bored. (  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
A/U: this is getting annoying  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
Ladree was poking Umi who was still on the Floor ^^  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
Hikaru, Lantis and Eagle were on the balcony talking. Masaru and Kakeru were giving death glares to Lantis and Eagle and Satoru was thinking: 'Don't get overprotective, don't get overprotective, don't get overprotective....' yada, yada, yada, so on and so on. ^^ anyways...  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
Umi's parents were, uh, were, uh what were they doing?............oh yea Umi's mom was sketching her daughter in a wedding dress A/U: hee, hee ^^ and Her dad was making a list of Pro's and con's of Clef and Ascot ^^ (who both seem to have a thing for Umi) A/U: *evil laughter* buahahahahahahaha anyhoo...  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
Kuu was, uh drooling... "-_- ... *sigh* ...*sniffle* ... -_*... x.x ... yup drooling, I don't know why but she is. Uh, well it's either that or she was nipping on some of the Tokyo Tower sweets that she likes so much. X.x  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
Umi was still sprawled on the floor, Ladree was still poking.  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
Fuu and Ferio were taking a walk, and everyone else I didn't mention were...uh... '^-^? I leave it to your imagination...NOTHING BAD of course this is not a Rated R fic mind you.  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
*poke*  
  
A/U: anyways I was bored, *sigh*  
  
VOTES:  
  
Cleffie-poo^^: 3 votes :: Yours Truly, Heart-san (EEEEEKKKK I LOVE YOUR FICCIE ^^), WaterGoddess-san ^^  
  
Asco- uh, Scottie-poopie ^^: 4 votes :: Neko-Kelcie (NOW then there will be NO animal abuse in my reviews ^^ anyways...) MZF (YAY! SHE'S BACK!!! Mesa miss-ed you, so how's Patrick? Did he make-up?) Immortal Angel, and xgirlrogue.  
  
Yep ^^ thanks for the votes guys and gals... 


	3. the EVIL ones

MS: -_-' I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored falls on face on keybored *YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNN* *drool* *snore* ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *mumble* *mumble* *turn over* *gets 10000000000 volts of shock* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!  
  
Tora-chan: STORY TIME!!!! *Gets bonked on the head and flattened on the floor*  
  
MS: *very black* DON'T YOU +DARE+ DO THAT AGAIN!!!  
  
Eclipse: *looks at MS and T in background* -_-' *looks forward* *sigh* Moony-chan gets a little cranky when someone disturbs her sleep...meaning no one disturbs her for 18 hours straight, then in the afternoon another4 hours -_-' don't look at me...  
  
MS: ahhhhh well I guess I'll just have to write....  
  
~(@)~  
  
Umi: MY CHEEK HURTS!!!  
  
L-chan: A HA that's what you get...^^  
  
Umi: suddup you were the one who was poking me!!!  
  
L-chan: so? You didn't seem to mind?  
  
Umi-poo makes face you know like this -_-' baka  
  
L-chan: *looks surprised* *sniffle* *sniffle* WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Hikaru OKASAAN UMI JUST CALLED ME A COW *hugs Hikaru tight on waist* WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Umi: *crying in background* *room starts to flood* *in gruff voice*Ai, that woman is DEAD" *get's GIGANTIC mallet* (©gigantic mallet inc. specially designed for the Makona & Ladree bashing Umi)  
  
L-chan: EEEEEEEEKKKKKKK HIKARU OKASAN UMI-CHAN'S THREATENING ME WITH THE MALLET © FROM GIGANTIC MALLET INC. WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA UMI-OKASAN IS MEAN WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Umi: Oi I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL =NEVER= BE YOU'RE MOM, YOU GET ME!!! NEVER!!!  
  
L-chan: *sniffle* *sniffle* *sniffle* hic, hic, hic WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Hikaru OKAAAAAAASSSSAAAAANNNNNN UMI IS MEEEEEEEEEAAAAANNNNNN WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..... Hikaru; Ai please stop crying the glasses are starting to break, ehehehehehehe  
  
L-chan: Hai Hikaru-Okasan  
  
Hikaru: -_-' onegai don't call me that it's freaking me out and Kakeru and Masaru are getting angry, it took all of Satoru, Eagle, Lantis, Geo, Ferio, Lafarga and Zazu's strength just to get them out of the house....  
  
L-chan: *tips head to side* Oh so that's where they went ^^  
  
Fuu: *enters room* Yep and I believe they had to drag both of them all the way to the spring and dump them in the cold water laugh like hell and run like crazy before they calmed down *shruggs*  
  
L-chan: ^^ did you take pictures  
  
Fuu: *takes pictures out and laughs maliciously* A/U: 0.0 I didn't know she could do that!  
  
L-chan: let's post it on the internet buahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Fuu: *glint in glasses* *malicious smile*  
  
L-chan: buahahahahahahahaha  
  
Fuu: ahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Hikaru: *chibi-neko form*  
  
Umi: -_-'  
  
L-chan: Hikaru-chan looks cute chibi-neko ^^  
  
~@~  
  
MS: I do not know what came over me -_-' weird eh? Sumimasen I wrote this at 3 different times.  
  
T: *still on the floor* *swirly eyed* look at all the mashins, Makona  
  
Eclipse: *poke's T-chan* Ooooooooo ^-^ 


End file.
